<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where kamina supports simon no matter what (oh wait, that’s just canon) by TheLovelyOrchid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158037">the one where kamina supports simon no matter what (oh wait, that’s just canon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyOrchid/pseuds/TheLovelyOrchid'>TheLovelyOrchid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Supportive Siblings, pride month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyOrchid/pseuds/TheLovelyOrchid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is unsure about showing his pride at school. Kamina, resident older brother and complete genius, has an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamina &amp; Simon (Gurren Lagann), Simon &amp; Nia Teppelin &amp; Rossiu Adai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one where kamina supports simon no matter what (oh wait, that’s just canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know pride’s over, but I actually wrote this forever ago and just remembered it, so here, have it anyway, and let’s be proud all year instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Simon, you want anything from- Watcha got there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon looks up from the bracelet he’s nervously twisting around his wrist to his older brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just...” Simon runs a thumb over the front of his bracelet’s pink, purple, and blue pendant. “... a gift. From Rossiu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamina leans against the arm of the sofa, looking down at the gift. “Oh, it’s one of those pride things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon smiles. “Yeah... you remembered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course I did.” Kamina ruffles Simon’s hair. “You only took three hours to explain it all to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon feels his face get hot, and he mumbles, “I don’t know, just... wanted to be thorough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamina doesn’t say anything right away, and Simon’s face continues to grow warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... you thinkin’ about wearin’ it?” Kamina nods at the bracelet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, just...” Simon goes back to spinning it around his wrist. “It’s the first day of pride month tomorrow, but... I don’t know, I don’t want it to be weird or anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would it be weird?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I don’t know, it’s just... I don’t really have to, like, flaunt it, I guess.” Simon shrugs. “I don’t want it to be too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too much?” Kamina snorts. “How’s a little thing like that too much? If you ask me, I’d say it’s not enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon stops the spinning and lets his hand lay covering the charm. “Nah, it’s just... I don’t want anyone to ask me about it, you know? I don’t know, I don’t think I’ll wear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He twists the bracelet around one more time to undo the fastening and shoves it into his pocket. When he looks back up at Kamina, he’s giving Simon a look he can’t quite figure out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Bro?” Simon asks hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamina jumps a bit. “Oh, right, yeah... I was just gonna ask if you want anything from the store. I’m heading out to get some stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon blinks. “Oh, uh... No, I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, sweet, be back in a bit.” Kamina grabs his keys from beside the door, throws on his shoes, and leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon feels confused. He feels even more so when Kamina comes back from the store almost an hour later and won’t let him see what’s in the (frankly excessive amount of) bags he brings back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he thinks about it at lunch the next day, contemplating whether or not he should share this strange behavior with Rossiu and Nia, his thinking is interrupted by Nia nudging him in the side. He suddenly notices the interested murmuring of the entire lunch room, and when he follows where everyone seems to be looking, he finds Kamina standing on top of a lunch table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This in and of itself isn’t too astounding, as this isn’t the first time Simon’s looked up to find his older brother drawing attention from atop a table in the cafeteria. What is out of the ordinary, however, is what he’s wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Attention students of Jiha High School!” Kamina shouts from behind a pair of rainbow sunglasses and a face full of rainbow stickers. “I would just like to let all of you know that today is the first day of June, a.k.a. LGBTQ+ Pride Month, so if you could all, please, be chill with everyone showing their pride, that would be awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A swarm of teachers and lunch ladies starts to cluster around his lunch table. Kamina turns around with a swish of his four-layered cape of pride flags and continues, “If I catch anyone being a dick, I will personally bully you into submission. This is a promise. Thank you for your time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamina hops off the lunch table and turns in the direction of Simon’s table to throw him a smile before he is swarmed by staff members. They usher him out of the lunch room to the applause of many in the cafeteria. Simon smiles fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your brother truly is something else,” Rossiu says exasperatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I thought it was sweet,” Nia says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it was certainly <em>something</em>.” Simon can hear the grin in Rossiu’s voice even though he tries to hide it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Simon says, pulling out the bracelet he dug through every pair of pants on his floor this morning to find. He puts it on under the table. “It really was.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>